wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Level 1 twink
Twinking used to be fairly common prior to The Burning Crusade, and even so after. Level 1 twinking, however, both Pre- and Post- Burning Crusade, is quite rare. Level 1 twinking requires using gear without a level requirement, usually gear that is available from the start of the game. Limitations All gear that can be obtained and equipped onto a level 1 character generally has NO stat bonus, as it is either Junk or Common gear. Although there is gear that can be applied to level 1 characters, it cannot be obtained as quests for such gear usually do have level requirements. However, Enchanting and other professions are what level 1 twinks are mainly based on. One such example of a twink item, that is now nerfed, is Goblin Rocket Boots. Prior to nerfs by Blizzard, these boots were useful as you could use them at any level of Engineering, they could have Burning Crusade enchants, and you could obtain them at level 1. Patch Changes 2.4.2 This patch introduced a big nerf to Goblin Rocket Boots, which had obtained a minimum Engineering level requirement of 225, which is unreachable until level 20. 2.4.3 This patch generally wiped out almost all level 1 twinks, specifically dodge twinks. Prior to this patch, twinks were able to stack dodge enchants and items to be completely unhittable, as the twinks would Dodge all attacks. This was possible due to the formula for dodge ratings being very generous to low levels, as such formulas were level based. Blizzard nerfed this by changing the formula so that all characters under level 34 now gained dodge percentage at the same rate as level 34 characters. Why are they so powerful? Level 1 twinks are potentially able to wipe out any character up to about 15, unbuffed, and 25, buffed, provided they aren't twinked themselves. The reason for this is, stats are calculated differently at level 1. A level 1 with 12 crit rating gains 22% critical strike chance, as opposed to under 10% higher levels get. A full agility build can get a good 75% crit chance and a good 85% dodge. A balanced build can get 50% Dodge, 50% crit, and a solid 15 DPS. Perhaps the only statistics NOT affected by level are Intellect and Stamina, and as such your health is probably the only thing that needs to be watched in battle. How to get started? So you're thinking about making your own level 1 twink or twinking your bank alt? No problem. First of all, you'll need a lot of money and some help from friends (and one of them should to be a warlock). Choose your class first. Of course the obvious and most popular choice for a level 1 twink is a rogue, but other classes (including casters) are also viable, though their survivability and power varies. One of the most important things for a level 1 twink is the experience bar. Since you only need 400 XP to ding to level 2, you have to be very careful, because uncovering most parts of your map awards you with 45-55 XP. So, unless for some peculiar reason you chose your twink to be human, you have to ask a friendly warlock to summon you to Stormwind City or Orgrimmar (alternatively, you may ask a friendly mage to meet you in your starting area and make you a portal). You'll be at 55/400 XP after that. If you for example took the road from Coldridge Valley to Ironforge on foot and later took a tram to Stormwind City, you'd be sitting at 245/400 XP instead! Since you're not going to spend the rest of your life in the city like a casual bank alt, you have to find a good place to duel low level players. For Alliance the best place is Goldshire (45 XP) and you can go there on foot from Stormwind City. Alternatively, you can ask a warlock to summon you to Sentinel Hill (55 XP) in Westfall or Thelsamar (55 XP) in Loch Modan, since players in the 12-20 level range (your primary targets) are usually questing there. For Horde the choice is easier. The best place is without a doubt Crossroads (55 XP) and you have to be summoned there by a warlock. When you get to your destination, you can learn the flight path and later easily move between this place and your capital (learning a flight path and using it does not award any XP). Both factions can also twink in Ratchet (55 XP), but the Alliance players should go there by boat from Booty Bay (another 55 XP), so they can have a permament way back to Stormwind City through a flight master. Gear Any gear that has no level requirement or is not a quest reward can be used (excluding the starting clothes, since they cannot be enchanted), but the most notable and the best in slot items are listed below. Remember that all the gear, aside from Insignia of the Horde (or Alliance), Furbolg Medicine Pouch, Red Defias Mask and the Brewfest Hats, is non-soulbound or BoE, and thus can be found in the Auction House or traded between characters. This information is crucial, since if you accidently ding with your twink, you will be able to send most of the equipment to another level one character, making him/her your new twink. Head: (fishing daily quest), (Haris Pilton, 2000g), (for rogues only, BoP, dropped by the Defias mobs in Westfall), or one of the Brewfest Hats (only available during the Brewfest Festival). Neck: (engineering), (graves in Zul'Farrak), or any necklace from Griftah in Shattrath City. Shoulders: none. Back: (tailoring) and (a rare mob in Tirisfal Glades) are superior to other available cloaks by 1 armor. Chest: (tailoring), (tailoring) or (vendors in Moonglade, Stormwind City and Undercity). All of those have item level 35+, so they support Burning Crusade enchants. Shirt: is a must. Wrists: the bracers from the vendors in the starting zones are the best. Hands: same as above. Belt: has higher armor than the leather belts available from vendors. Legs: (tailoring) have more armor than the cloth and leather pants available from vendors, and they also look nice when paired with a . Feet: I recommend (tailoring) for the looks. There are boots with higher armor, but none of them has item level 35+, so none of them supports Burning Crusade enchants anyway. Fingers: (cooking daily quest), (fishing daily quest), or any of the ones sold by Haris Pilton (Shattrath City), Qixdi Goodstitch (Booty Bay), Arred (Exodar) or Gelanthis (Silvermoon City). Trinket: or , obtainable by making 2805 enemy faction kills. On PvP servers there's a possibility to make your friend run a trial account character of the opposite faction to your position, so you can kill the character enough times. On normal servers your friend doesn't have to run a trial account, of course. Main Hand: (a rare mob on Teldrassil), (world drop) or (a Horde vendor on Sunstrider Isle). The has inferior DPS, but has a higher chance to proc Fiery/Lifestealing/Crusader due to its slower speed. Off Hand: , which can be obtained by getting honored with Timbermaw Furbolg. You will have to be summoned to the Felwood part of the Timbermaw Hold (55 XP), near the entrance to the tunnel, and get killed by either a Timbermaw mob or by using a . Then as a ghost you can follow a high level player around Felpaw Village and have him farm the honor for you. You won't discover the Felpaw Village as a ghost, so you won't get another 55 XP. Ranged: (world drop) is the only ranged weapon a level 1 character can use that can be "enchanted" with a scope. Ammo: or . Both are a reward from a non-repeatable neutral quest in Desolace. Enchants Below are enchants that will, at level 1, essentially make your twink what it is. Can be enchanted by Enchanters, unless otherwise stated. Since most items are below item level 35, they cannot have Burning Crusade enchants, and will have to settle for the best, and the more expensive, Pre-BC twink enchants. Remember that it's up to you which enchants to choose, however, a good mix of stamina and DPS/caster enchants is recommended. Stamina Twink Head: or , obtained through a level 55 quest, which can then be applied via Trade window. Back: or Chest: Bracer: Gloves: Legs: , which is made by someone with leatherworking. Get a level 60+ to apply it. Boots: Shield: Weapon: , , or 2H Weapon: Ranged: , which is made with engineering and can only be applied to by a level 5+ player. DPS Twink Head: or or , obtained through a level 55 quest, which can then be applied via Trade window. Back: Chest: or Bracer: Gloves: or Legs: , which is made by someone with leatherworking. Get a level 60+ to apply it. Boots: Shield: or , which is made by someone with blacksmithing. Weapon: , , or 2H Weapon: or or Ranged: , which is made with engineering and can only be applied to by a level 5+ player. Caster Twink Head: or , obtained through a level 55 quest, which can then be applied via Trade window. Back: Chest: or Bracer: or Gloves: or Legs: or , which is made by someone with tailoring. Get a level 60+ to apply it. Boots: or Weapon: or or Fun Facts *The biggest possible increase in mana is about 550. *The biggest possible increase in health is about 900. *The biggest possible increase in melee damage is about 110. *The biggest possible increase in spell damage is 100. *The biggest possible increase in agility is about 50. *The biggest possible increase in healing is 175. *The biggest possible increase in crit chance is about 60%. Above statistics do not take buffs into account. *It is possible to increase health by about 1300 with buffs. *It is possible to increase melee damage by about 140 with buffs. *It is possible to increase agility by about 80 with buffs. *It is possible to increase crit chance by about 90% with buffs. *The Largest Recorded DPS on a level 1 twink was 128.1, buffed. http://i36.tinypic.com/wwddsz.jpg *You can't learn any profession or secondary skill at level one, except for First Aid. And you should level it to 225 to be able to use every Pre-BC bandage in the game and craft up to yourself. *At level one your class trainer can teach you: Battle Shout (warrior), Devotion Aura (paladin), Track Beasts (hunter), Rockbiter Weapon (shaman), Stealth (rogue), Mark of the Wild (druid), Power Word: Fortitude (priest), Arcane Intellect (mage) and Immolate (warlock). Consumables The following are temporary buffs, or otherwise combat affecting items that can be used at level 1. * - Increases Strength by 4 for 1 hour. Battle Elixir. * - Regenerates 2 health every 5 sec for 1 hour. Guardian Elixir. * - Increases armor by 50 for 1 hour. Guardian Elixir. * - Increases the target's Armor by 60 for 30 min. * - Increases the target's Spirit by 3 for 30 min. * - Increases physical damage by 1 for 10 min. * - Restores 70-90 health. (instant, 2 min potion cooldown) * - Restores 18 to 30 health. (instant, 2 min non-potion cooldown) * - Instantly restores 100/110/120 life. (instant, 2 min non-potion cooldown, conjured by a warlock) * - Restores 140-180 mana. (instant, 2 min potion cooldown; a reward for an Alliance quest in Dun Morogh) * - Restores 60 mana. (instant, 3 min non-potion cooldown) * - Restores 100 mana. (instant, 3 min non-potion cooldown) * - Releases the energy stored within the Power Core increasing damage done by magical spells and effects by up to 15 for 30 sec. (2 min non-potion cooldown) * - Releases the energy stored within the Power Core increasing damage done by magical spells and effects by up to 25 for 30 sec. (2 min non-potion cooldown) * - Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by a small amount for 10 minutes. (for blood elves only; the small amount is 10, and the effect leaves a debuff lowering your spirit by 5 for 20 minutes after it wears off) * - Increases Stamina by 15 for 15 min and gets you drunk to boot! * , , , , , , , , , , , , - Restores 61 health over 18 sec. Must remain seated while eating. If you spend at least 10 seconds eating you will become well fed and gain 2 Stamina and Spirit for 15 min. (does not stack with Rumsey Rum) * - Eat me. (random buff or debuff effect; it can heal you instantly, but it can also reduce your stamina and strength or make you asleep for 30 seconds) * - Restores 874 health over 27 sec. Must remain seated while eating. (great alternative to bandages) * - Heals 2000 damage over 8 sec. (requires First Aid 225 to use) * - Increase sharp weapon damage by 2 for 1 hour. * - Increase the damage of a blunt weapon by 2 for 1 hour. * - Hurls a fiery ball that causes 14 to 22 Fire damage and an additional 2 Fire damage over 4 sec. (these drop from Kobold Geomancers in Elwynn Forest) * - Inflicts 28 to 32 Fire damage in a 3 yard radius. (a reward for an Alliance quest in Elwynn Forest) * - Transforms the target into a Leper Gnome, reducing its melee and spell damage by 40 and its movement rate by 20% for 12 sec. (an engineering schematic from Gnomeregan; has 5 charges) * and - Restores 900 to 1500 mana at the cost of 600 to 1000 life. (you can commit suicide with these!) Fun Stuff Below you'll find a list of items you can use at level 1 to amuse your enemies. These items can only improve the fun factor of playing your twink, since their effects are purely cosmetic (with the only exception being the pet, whose aura debuffs the player). The WoW TCG Loot items can only be acquired from Landro Longshot in Booty Bay (discovering this area awards 55 XP). * - Eat me. (cooked ; turns you into a pirate or a ninja for 60 minutes) * - Become a hulking red ogre for 10 min! (TCG Loot item; you can fight in the ogre disguise for 10 minutes and then use it again, because it's cooldown is just 10 minutes long!) * - It's a murloc costume. (TCG Loot item; this disguise breaks when you attack, get attacked, eat/drink or cast a spell) * - Transforms you into a helpless Blackwhelp for 15 min. You cannot attack or cast spells while transformed. (it's hard to get this one, and since it only has three charges, it's not worth it) * - Right Click to summon and dismiss your disgusting oozeling. Your oozeling has a disgusting aura about him and will significantly reduce your defenses while he is around. (rare drop; this pet's aura lowers your defense and resistances by 20, but it makes you green) * - Summon and control your steam tonk. (an engineering schematic from vendors in Ironforge and Orgrimmar) * - Right Click to summon a robot pet that will fight other fighting robots. (a world drop engineering schematic) * , , , - Throw a smoke flare at a specific location that lasts for 5 min. (the first three are made with engineering, the red one can only be bought from a vendor near Ogri'la) * , , - Throw it to a friendly player. If they have free room in their pack they will catch it! (get them on AH; you can throw all three at once with a proper macro) * - Right Click to build a paper gyrocopter. Throw the to a friendly player. If they have free room in their pack they will catch it! (TCG Loot item; the conjured flying machines work like a ) * - Summons and dismisses a rideable turtle. It may be slow, but it gets you off your feet! (TCG Loot item; yes, you can have your very own mount at level 1!) * - Right Click to create a kettle of spicy . (TCG Loot item; the gumbo makes you occasionally belch with a green flame effect) * - Right Click to set up a relaxing little picnic. (TCG Loot item; want to take a break between duels? make a picnic and be able to serve and eat a !) * - Right Click to set up a romantic picnic. (only available during the Love is in the Air event; clicking on the basket while someone else clicks on it will cause the players to sit and flirt with each other) * - Right Click to activate your Personal Weather Maker. (TCG Loot item; makes funny weather effects above your head) * - Right Click to start the dance party. (TCG Loot item; so you don't like picnics and would like to dance instead? no problem!) * - Ask a question, then right click to receive your answer! (TCG Loot item; even more bored? the fortuneteller awaits!) * - Right-Click to feed this magical biscuit to a targeted Non-Combat Pet, doubling its size for as long as it remains at its master's side. (TCG Loot item; since you can have any non-BoP vanity pet, you can feed it sometimes as well; redeeming the code awards with a stack of 50) * - Right Click to leave flickering fel fire in your wake. (TCG Loot item; you leave footprints with fel fire; redeeming the code awards with a stack of 50)